Fujiwara no Mokou/RicePigeon's Version
Overview With her immortality and limited pyrokinesis at hand, Mokou comes with a number of tools to play either offensively or defensively depending on the situation. While Mokou may best be suited for rushdown, one thing to take note is that most of Mokou's attacks, with certain exceptions, will consume Mokou's Life each time they are used, leaving Mokou at a minimum of 1 Life. Life that is consumed in this way will be added to its own meter below Mokou's lifebar, henceforth known as her Recovery Meter, which indicates how much Life Mokou is able to recover each time she uses her Resurrection Flame or Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice attacks. Another thing to note is that should you choose Phoenix Rebirth for Mokou's level 3, her Life will capped at 800 instead of 1000, so she will start each round with less than full health. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |block= |damage=25 |cancel= , , + , , + , + , , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 3. |description=Mokou delivers a swift punch. Doesn't have much range, but useful to start combos. Depletes Mokou's Life by 3 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} |block= |damage=55 |cancel= , + , + , , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 9. |description=Mokou delivers a swift roundhouse kick. Moves Mokou forward slightly on use. Depletes Mokou's Life by 9 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} |block= |cancel= , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 12. |description=Mokou delivers a kick to the opponent's shin. Moves Mokou forward slightly on use. Depletes Mokou's Life by 12 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} + |block= |damage= |cancel= , , + , , + , + , , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 3. |description=Mokou delivers a short kick to the opponent's feet. Doesn't have much range, but useful to start combos. Depletes Mokou's Life by 3 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} + |block= |damage= |cancel= , + , + , , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 9. |description=Mokou delivers a sweeping kick. Useful as a low poke. Depletes Mokou's Life by 9 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} + |block= |cancel= , |properties= Depletes Mokou's Life by 12. |description=Mokou performs a sliding kick that trips the opponent. Highly unsafe on block unless spaced correctly. Depletes Mokou's Life by 12 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} |block= |cancel=(Air) , (Air) , (Air) + , , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 6. |description=Mokou delivers a swift midair kick. Useful as a jump-in. Depletes Mokou's Life by 6 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} |block= |cancel=(Air) , (Air) + , , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 9. |description=Mokou delivers a midair somersault kick. Good for air-to-air situations and can be used as an anti-air under the right circumstances. Depletes Mokou's Life by 9 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} |block= |cancel= , |properties= on Counterhit. Depletes Mokou's Life by 12. |description=Mokou performs an air kick that thrusts her forward, cancelling her momentum. Causes wallslam on counterhit, but can be unsafe otherwise. Useful for punishing opponents after a backdash. Depletes Mokou's Life by 12 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} Command Attacks + or + + |block= |damage=100 |properties= Depletes Mokou's Life by 30. |description=Mokou grabs the opponent, incinerating them in a pillar of flame before smacking them across the stage. The version throws the opponent behind Mokou. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Mokou's grab was not done as a counterhit. |startup=2|active=2|recovery=20|advhit=D|advblock=D }} + |block= |damage= |cancel= , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 16. |description=Mokou delivers a flaming overhead flip kick, which hits high. Depletes Mokou's Life by 16 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} + |block= |damage=30*50 |cancel= , |properties=Depletes Mokou's Life by 18. |description=Mokou delivers a flaming gut punch that thrusts her forward. Hits twice, and useful as a hitconfirm, but leaves the opponent further away from Mokou than her default Standing . Depletes Mokou's Life by 9 per hit when used, for a total of 18 life, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. }} + |block= |damage=80 |requirements= |cancel= , |properties= Depletes Mokou's Life by 12. |description=Mokou delivers a flaming divekick straight down toward the ground. Hits OTG and due to the hitbox size, can cause an ambiguous cross-up. |active=Until ground. }} Specials |block= |cancel= |properties= on on Damage and range increases based on recoverable health. Restores all recoverable health. |description=Mokou spontaneously combusts into a pillar of flame before reappearing shortly afterward. When Mokou reappears, her Life will be restored by the amount of recoverable health stored in her Recovery Meter. The more Recovery Meter Mokou has, the flame pillar becomes larger and more damaging, capping out at almost double damage with a full Recovery Meter. When used during the effects of "Phoenix Rebirth", the pillar will always be at its maximum size regardless of how much recoverable health Mokou has, however, this does not affect the move's damage aside from the 20% damage bonus. |version= |startup=4|advhit=D|nextrow= |startup=7|advhit=D|nextrow= |startup=10|advhit=D }} }} |framenotes= : 1f~ invincibile until recovery, 5f~ airborne. : 1f~7f Upper Body invincible, 8f~ invincible until recovery. 8f~ airborne. : 11f~ invincible until recovery, 11f~ airborne. }} -> -> |block= |cancel= |properties=Can cancel into additional hits with . on 2nd & 3rd hits. Depletes Mokou's life by 12 per hit. |description=Mokou slashes at the opponent with flaming claws. A Rekka attack that can be extended for up to 3 hits by pressing the buttons. The second hit causes knockdown, while the third hit takes Mokou off the ground to chase the opponent for another upward slash. |version= 1st hit|damage=50|active=2|advhit=--|advblock=--|nextrow= 1st hit|damage=55|active=2|advhit=--|advblock=--|nextrow= 1st hit|damage=60|active=2|advhit=--|advblock=--|nextrow= 2nd hit|damage=50|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= 2nd hit|damage=55|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= 2nd hit|damage=60|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= 3rd hit|damage=50|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= 3rd hit|damage=55|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= 3rd hit|damage=60|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=-- }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |block= |cancel= |properties= |description=Mokou flips backward, launching out a talisman that explodes after a certain distance or when close enough to the opponent. The explosion causes wallbounce on hit. Button press determines the trajectory of the talisman, with firing it directly foward, at an angle, and directly above Mokou. Note that only the explosion can make contact with other projectiles, not the talisman itself. Unlike other specials, this move does not deplete Mokou's Life on use. |version= |damage=|startup=9|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= |damage=|startup=9|advhit=D|advblock=--|nextrow= |damage=|startup=9|advhit=D|advblock=-- }} }} |framenotes=Projectile minimum 10f delay until 1st active frame, maximum 20f delay until 1st active frame. }} |block= |cancel= |properties= Depletes Mokou's life by 16. |description=Mokou pounds the ground, causing a pillar of flame to erupt some distance in front of her. Button press determines the position of the flame pillar. The move can be cancelled into a jump on hit, allowing this move to function as a psuedo-launcher. During "Phoenix Rebirth", the startup and recovery times of this attack are reduced, and the hitbox size of the pillar is dramatically increased. |version= |damage=|startup=23|advhit=D|advblock=-18|nextrow= |damage=|startup=23|advhit=D|advblock=-18|nextrow= |damage=|startup=23|advhit=D|advblock=-18|nextrow= (Phoenix)|damage=|startup=18|advhit=D|advblock=-9|nextrow= (Phoenix)|damage=|startup=18|advhit=D|advblock=-9|nextrow= (Phoenix)|damage=|startup=18|advhit=D|advblock=-9 }} }} }} }} }} }} Supers |meter= / . |block= |requirements=1000 power. |properties= on Divekick & Eruption. Depletes Mokou's Life by 116 / 108 . |description=Mokou performs a divekick, dragging the opponent with her until reaching the ground, before causing the ground to burst with a volcanic eruption underneath where she lands. If done from the ground, Mokou performs a upward kick that hits mid before connecting into the divekick, so using from the ground causes slightly more damage than if used in the air. Despite the attack's appearance, the volcanic eruption is actually a melee attack, not a projectile. |version= |advhit=D }} |block= |meter= / . |requirements=1000 power. |properties= Depletes Mokou's Life by 96. |description=Mokou extends her hand outward and charges a ball of flame, which them erupts into the shape of a phoenix, striking the foe. The actual hitbox of the projectile is smaller than what its appearance might suggest, but is still fairly large. Depletes Mokou's Life by 120 when used, which is added to her Recovery Gauge. |advhit=D }} |block= |1st hit}}, |2nd hit onward}} |meter= / . |requirements=3000 power. "Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice" must be selected prior to match. |properties= |2nd hit onward}} Restores all recoverable health. |description=Mokou creates a ball of fire in her hand that then engulfs the entire screen as she self-destructs, converting all of her remaining Life to her Recovery Meter and leaving her at exactly 1 Life. Mokou will be completely invincible until she reappears in a burst of flames, restoring the entirety of her Recovery Meter to her lifebar. Damage per hit increases based on how much recoverable Life Mokou has during the first frame of startup. |damage=31x12 46x12|advhit=D |framenotes=[] refers to damage with full recoverable Life meter. Extra damage scales proportionally to amount of recoverable Life. }} |meter= / . |requirements=3000 power. Activates only on KO. Cannot be used more than once per match. |properties=Restores all health. Attacks gain additional properties. |description=Upon being KOed, Mokou will burst upward as she restores all of her health, regardless of how much Recovery Meter she has. Afterward, Mokou will also sprout firey wings for the remainder of the round, which causes all of her attacks to deal an additional 20% damage. As a tradeoff, Mokou's health will constantly deteriorate during this mode until she reaches 1 Life. Health lost in this manner will be added to her Recovery Meter and can still be recovered. Note that by selecting this spellcard, Mokou's maximum Life will be capped at 700 instead of her usual 950, which will cause Mokou to start each round with less than full health. |startup=0+0 |active=-- |recovery=0 |advhit=-- |advblock=-- }} Character Changelist '02/17/16 - Version 2016.02.17' : Life drain amount decreased: 5 -> 3 * : Life drain amount decreased: 15 -> 9 * + : Life drain amount decreased: 20 -> 16 * : Life drain amount decreased: 20 -> 12 * + : Life drain amount decreased: 15x2 -> 9x2 * + : Life drain amount decreased: 5 -> 3 * + : Life drain amount decreased: 15 -> 9 * + : Life drain amount decreased: 20 -> 12 *j. : Life drain amount decreased: 10 -> 6 *j. : Life drain amount decreased: 15 -> 9 *j. : Life drain amount decreased: 20 -> 12 *j. + : Life drain amount decreased: 20 -> 12 *j. + : Damage increased: 70 -> 80 *j. + : Vertical hitbox reach increased * + : Life drain amount decreased: 5x5,25 -> 3x5,15 * + + : Life drain amount decreased: 5x5,25 -> 3x5,15 *Hollow Giant Woo: Life drain amount decreased: 15x3 -> 12x3 *Mt Fuji Eruption: Life drain amount decreased: 20 -> 16 *"South Wind Clear Sky -Mt Fuji Volcano-" Life drain amount decreased: 10,1x4,130 -> 8,1x4,104 *"Fire Bird -Flying Phoenix-": Life drain amount decreased: 120 -> 96 *"Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice": Damage per hit reduced: 33x12 -> 31x12 *"Immortality's Reckless Sacrifice": Damage now scales with Mokou's recoverable health, up to 150% maximum. }} '01/10/16 - Version 2016.01.10' '12/25/15 - Version 2015.12.25' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 900 to 949